


Molly from Gemenon

by alissabobissa



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Caprica - Freeform, Gen, just a little something, season one side-tracked Helo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissabobissa/pseuds/alissabobissa
Summary: It all would have been so much easier if he could have had a thing for Molly.





	Molly from Gemenon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in 2008.
> 
> I do not own any part of BSG (or Helo, sadly).

It always rained in the mornings on this part of Caprica. He remembered from seventh grade geography. Oh, Mrs. Taylor. Greatest geography teacher of all time. Greatest legs on a teacher of all time. Funny how he can’t recall simple mathematical formulas he learned in Mr. Himmel’s class that year, but damn if he couldn’t recite, to this day, every central city on Caprica.  
  
It’s also funny what a man will think of when he’s running for his life from big metal robots in the rain and in the forest and with a hole in his leg and the threat of radiation poisoning with every headache. It was women. And girls. Females he had known. He thought about days with friends and nights with lovers, and mostly about Sharon, praying to the gods that she made it back to Galactica safe and sound.  
  
It all would have been so much easier if he could have had a thing for Molly. She was beautiful and one of the few female friends he still had from childhood, and she loved pyramid. Every time he went to Gemenon, they went to the games. And afterwards they would have drinks at some dive bar and go back to her place. When he told the guys on the ship about his trips he always left out what came next and let them think whatever they wanted, what he knew they’d think. Truth was Helo always slept on her couch, the perfect gentlemen. Molly wasn’t the type of friend he could have casual anything with, and for the most part, he just wasn’t attracted to her.  
  
He always thought she and Sharon would get along great. When he stopped that night to find some place to sleep, he went over it again in his head the way he always thought about it: Sharon on his arm at a pyramid game, cheering for the home team.


End file.
